


Until Our Fingers Touch

by RoughledFeathers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughledFeathers/pseuds/RoughledFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was very much inspired by Karinazig at tumblr; this post to be particular: http://karinazig.tumblr.com/post/97076298503/with-you-ill-never-be-bored-and-i-guess-ive<br/>----<br/>So basically, It's a college, non-volleyball AU.<br/>The dorks meet in an online rpg, and then love blossoms. This is alternatively the story of how aforementioned love develops, and the first time they meet face to face. So it's like two stories in one? I'm kind of bad at summaries, I'm sorry.<br/>It's third person POV, more-so focused on Hinata's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Our Fingers Touch

_It was during winter break when it all started. Hinata Shouyou was hopelessly bored, hanging emptily around the apartment he shared with two roommates: Nishinoya Yuu and Kozume Kenma. The two tried to entertain him when they could, but Shouyou knew they must want to spend their breaks with their boyfriends. He encouraged them to do so, which left him largely alone._

_One day, Kenma suggested Shouyou try gaming, and left him with the name of one of his favorite mmorpg’s. Shouyou knew he wasn't the best at gaming, as he hadn't played many through his childhood, but decided there wasn't anything better to do, so he found himself downloading the game._

_One long download later, Shouyou was contemplating his character, and ended up with a ginger paladin. It roughly resembled him, if he was taller and had more muscle (but that’s not important.) He started playing, and surprisingly wasn't having as hard a time as he thought he would. At first._

_His reputation with video games quickly ended up catching up to him, and he started struggling. It was about then that_ he _showed up._

* * *

 

     Shouyou was practically vibrating in the car on the way to the airport. He was moving around and shaking so much _Noya_ of all people had to remind him to _calm down._ But it wasn't like he could really help it; he’s been waiting for this day for roughly a year now. It was once again winter break, and Shouyou, accompanied by his roommates, was on his way to the airport to pick up someone very important.

* * *

 

_After the first time the archer had saved him, Shouyou decided to stick around them. The other player picked up on Shouyou’s lack of skill pretty quickly, and more often than not ended up typing long lines of profanity to Shouyou’s p.m. box._

_Even though they seemed infuriated with Shouyou’s ability (or lack thereof) they still accepted the spontaneous friend request from him. They may have cursed at him constantly, but never once told him to go away. Shouyou probably wouldn't have listened even if they had, though._

_He had intended to quit playing when break ended, but after school picked back up, he found time to play; he always smiled brightly when he saw his archer was online. The two strictly played the game together, and only really talked about it, for about a month. Shouyou’s skills slowly improved, if only a little at a time. He genuinely had fun playing with the other player, and even if they wouldn't outright admit it, he had a sneaking suspicion that the nameless archer was having fun with him, too._

* * *

 

     When Kenma finally pulled into the airport’s parking structure, Shouyou was practically _glowing._ When he found a free space and parked, Noya had to restrain the redhead so he didn't straight up _bolt_ for the building. He fought the slightly shorter man’s hold, but ended up giving up, waiting for Kenma to finish his post-parking habits. He hid their GPS in the center console, set the parking brake (more out of pure habit than necessity), and pulled his coat on. After Kenma climbed from the driver’s seat, Noya released Shouyou, and he _finally_ felt his feet touch the cement of the parking structure. One step closer.

* * *

 

_After their first month of solely being partners in game, Shouyou started to really wonder about the person he was playing with; thus far, he only knew they were the same age. The other had been pretty persistent in not wanting to talk about themselves in game. Shouyou understood, because any one would be able to read it, but the other seemed to also avoid any personal questions over p.m. as well._

_He was beginning to get discouraged. He figured maybe the other player didn't want to get to know him, or be friends out of game. As he began to resign himself to this, though, one fateful night changed everything about their current dynamic._

_They were playing the game like normal, when Shouyou received a p.m. He read it and instantly had a heart attack. It simply read:_ Do you have Skype?

 _Shouyou quickly answered in the affirmative, so his partner replied:_ I’m actually pretty tired, wanna just talk over there?

_They exchanged usernames, and both logged out of the game. Shouyou shut down his laptop completely, preferring to log onto Skype with his phone so he could lay in his bed. The two talked, just non-consequential things, mostly still talking about how Shouyou could improve. At this point Shouyou figured he could at least ask for the other’s name. He didn't like being so in the dark about the person he interacted with on an almost daily basis. He didn't even know what pronouns they went by. So, suddenly feeling nervous, he prepared to ask the questions that have been glued to the back of his mind for over a month._

_He realized it would probably be best to introduce himself first._ ‘So, since we’re off of the game now, I’m Shouyou.’

 _The reply was delayed, Shouyou would even be led to guess he typed several things and back spaced all of them before settling on:_ ‘I’m Tobio.’

_Shouyou grinned. He finally had a name to the faceless archer he enjoyed interacting with so much. Tobio._

* * *

 

     Shouyou was even worse when they actually entered the airport. Noya and Kenma had to both hold one of his hands to keep him from sprinting off and embarrassing himself. Knowing him, he would probably end up tripping or running into someone, and neither of his roommates wanted anything like that to bring their friend down. He was just so _happy_ after being so _sad_ for so long. Neither could really understand their friend’s pain, as they had never had to experience it, but they were eager to put an end to it.

* * *

 

_They had exchanged Skype usernames about half a month ago at this point, and Shouyou had managed to learn more about his gaming partner through their near daily conversations. Though they still played, they always messaged through Skype afterwards, and there were some days they just talked, sans game._

_One day Tobio messaged Shouyou a little later than usual:_ Too tired to type. Call?

     _Shouyou held his breath. He wanted to talk to Tobio; his days just didn't feel complete when he didn't. But he was actually_ nervous _, thinking about what Tobio might actually sound like, or (if cameras got turned on) what he’d look like. He’d wondered often enough as it was, of course, but he wasn't actually expecting an opportunity to find out._

 _He typed a_ ‘hold on’ _and jumped from his computer chair, running to his mirror. His hair was chaotic as always, but with a little brushing, he obtained the more endearingly messy look. After deciding he looked decent, he took a deep breath, and returned to his computer. He considered changing out of his plain undershirt, but decided against it. He didn't want to actually look like he’d tried, besides, he didn't even know if they’d video call._

_He gave Tobio the okay to call, and soon enough, his screen was displaying a Skype call notification. He took another steadying breath and accepted. The cameras were currently off, and there was an extended pause. Then, a voice, “Shouyou?”_

_Shouyou was thankful that the camera_ was _disabled, because he definitely felt shivers run down his spine, and he wouldn't be surprised if his face was red. He quickly decided he liked Tobio’s voice; it was a little deep and pretty smooth and it made Shouyou’s heart race. His reply could be considered a little belated when he said, “Tobio?”_

_The other confirmed, and after a pause, they both laughed at the stupidity of what just transpired. Shouyou had quickly learned that his friend was a little on the socially-stunted side, and was often awkward. Shouyou found it more endearing and cute than annoying though._

_They just chatted as usual, asked the usual questions: How was class? How was your day?_

_After an hour of talking, Tobio began frequently punctuating their conversation with yawns._

_“I guess you weren't lying when you said you were tired, huh?” Shouyou teased._

_“Yeah, today was really long.” His voice did sound particularly run down. Shouyou didn't really have a basis for comparison, though._

_“You should probably go to sleep” he smiled. The screen was the only thing that could see it, but that didn't matter._

_Shouyou is almost certain the reply he got was only given because the other was tired; there was no way an aware Tobio would have sleepily mumbled, “But then I’d have to stop talking to you.”_

_His heart definitely stuttered in his chest, and he felt a bright happiness building in his core. He smiled widely and laughed just to release some of the happiness._

_“But you’re obviously tired. We can call again tomorrow anyways.” He cheerily chimed._

_“Alright, alright.” The still-faceless man replied. A pause, “But I’m holding you to that.”_

* * *

 

     It was (of course) Kenma that actually found the place they had to be. The trio sat in chairs that were stiff and flat from over use. Shouyou almost instantly started to bounce his leg. He felt a little ill to his stomach, as that was his default way of manifesting anxiety, and tapped at a mind numbing game on his phone for a distraction. Kenma was the first to speak.

     “You’re really nervous, aren't you?” He looked at Shouyou in what looked like apathy, but Shouyou knew better of his roommate. He knew he cared more than he let on.

     He ducked his head, “Yeah.”

     Noya laughed on his other side, “What are you nervous for? You've been going out for what, a year?”

     Shouyou hid his face and mumbled through his hands, “I know, but... What if it’s different? What if he decides he doesn't like me in person?”

     Noya looked at him in slight confusion before cracking a smile, “Oh come on Shouyou, if he was gonna realize you weren't working out, he would have already.”

     The redhead hung his head lower, “But how can I know for sure?”

* * *

 

_Their newly adopted form of communication lasted another week before, one night, Tobio suggested something just before ending the call._

_“Tomorrow, wanna try a video call?”_

_Shouyou had agreed instantly, but now that the time was actually approaching, he felt sick. At this point, two and a half months after meeting Tobio in-game, Shouyou was certain he had a crush on him. It was so strange, the way they had so much in common, but at the same time were so different. Shouyou honestly enjoyed talking to him; it was the highlight of every day. He liked Tobio a lot. And he was afraid he didn't feel the same, or if he did, he would change his mind after seeing him._

_Of course, the slightly shallow part of Shouyou wondered the same for himself, ‘what if he isn't as handsome as he sounds?’ But he had shut that part down as quickly as it had spoken up. He didn't care what he looked like, he already liked him too much anyway._

_Shouyou made sure he looked nice while still maintaining a casual ‘I-totally-didn't-spend-ten-minutes-surrounded-by-every-article-of-clothing-I-own’ look. He jumped when his computer started singing that Skype tone, and nervously accepted the call he had been both wanting and dreading for just under a month._

_They both gave a greeting before the awkward pause set in. Then Tobio mumbled “Ready?”_

_Shouyou squeaked a “yeah” and they both hit the button at the same time._

_After a second of loading, Shouyou was met with (cliché as hell, he knows) the most attractive person he’s probably ever seen. Black, straight hair, blue eyes that rivaled sapphires, slightly tanned skin... Tobio was indeed handsome, and Shouyou questions why he had ever worried he wouldn't be._

* * *

 

     Shouyou felt a hand on his back, and when he looked over to Kenma, he looked a little more concerned than before. “Are you okay? You actually look a little blue, are you breathing?” Shouyou laughed and remarked that he was fine.

     He wasn't fine. He was a hurricane of emotions and his body wouldn't settle on one. He was nervous, and anxious, and happy, and excited, and relieved, and countless other things. He felt like his heart could explode. It was too full, and it had been since the moment Kageyama Tobio walked into his life.

     When the three discovered the plane his boyfriend was on was delayed and would be another two hours _at least_ , Hinata almost _did_ stop breathing.

     “This is unbearable.”

* * *

 

_“Hey, pay attention dumbass! You’re going to miss the best part!”_

_Shouyou stopped staring at Tobio’s face blankly and turned to his television. They were watching a movie together, one of Tobio’s favorites. Though he liked the movie, Shouyou was just too distracted; at this point, Shouyou knew for sure (100% and without a doubt!) that he was head over heels in love with this jerk._

_After the first video call, they were their new favorite thing. They video called every night, while they did homework, while they studied, while they played that stupid (but forever loved) mmorpg, anything. As soon as they both were able, they were on their laptops calling each other._

_They would talk for hours, about everything and nothing, and sometimes they were completely silent; just content with each other’s presence. They were on the call continuously until one of them fell asleep. It was usually Shouyou, as he was often drained at the end of the day. But whenever he was lucky and Tobio fell asleep first, he’d just... look at him. He’d stop whatever he was doing and he’d admire the way Tobio’s shoulders rose and fell as he breathed, the way his hair fell, every little detail that he couldn't pay attention to when the other was awake. And every time, he’d feel his heart swell; he was definitely, hopelessly in love with this nerd._

* * *

 

The moment two hours had officially passed, Shouyou was on his feet pacing. He was muttering about plane crashes and accidents and ‘what if he took the wrong one,’ and was visibly shaken. Noya and Kenma shared a glance, rising to their feet to coax their panicked friend back into a chair.

     With every minute that passed, it seemed a little more of Shouyou’s sanity went with it. He was definitely freaking out, and at this point neither roommate was sure of what to do.

     Then Shouyou suddenly slumped forward, scaring both boys at his sides, and brokenly whimpered, “I just want to see him already.”

* * *

 

 _Shouyou bit the inside of his cheek. He was itching, no,_ dying _to tell Tobio how he felt. But in all of their talks, in all of the information they’d shared, sexuality, crushes, past partners and the like never came up. So on top of being worried his feelings were unrequited, Shouyou was also afraid his crush could end up_ resenting _him._

_He sighed, and decided to go for it. He was terrified of putting this friendship on the line, but he was also burning to know. He paused the episode they were currently watching, causing Tobio to do the same. “Hey Tobio?”_

_“We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to-“_

_“No, no, it’s fine. I just- I have a question.”_

_“Oh.” Tobio looks a little nervous and his answer is quiet, “What is it?”_

_Shouyou’s face burns. Just say it. Just say it. Just say- “What’s your sexuality?”_

_Tobio goes silent and still, and Shouyou thinks he screwed up, until his companion, face stained red and eyes avoiding the camera, all but whispers, “I’m homosexual, but demiromantic.”_

_Shouyou thinks he’s going to have a heart attack with the pace his heart starts beating._

* * *

 

Noya breathed a harsh sigh. “ _Shouyou._ Why are you freaking out so much? The plane _did not crash._ ”

     Shouyou laughed nervously, “yeah, I know...”

     Noya sent a non-heated glare at the younger, “Then what _are_ you worried about? And you’d better not say ‘he might not like me.’ We all know he does.” He gestures to himself and the bi-color haired boy at Shouyou’s other side, “We've both talked to him too, you know. He’s so into you it’s almost sad.” Kenma silently nods, tapping at his phone’s screen without looking up.

     “I know! I know, but how am I supposed to know if it will be the same... When we aren't so far away?” Shouyou grips at his knees, “What if, after physically being around me, he realizes he  _doesn't_  like me. That we fight too much when there aren't breaks in communication-“

     Noya cuts him off with a hard poke to his shoulder, not wanting to attract attention with a larger action, “ _Shouyou, stop._ You’re winding yourself up, and besides. You text each other _all the time._ More than I text Asahi, and more than Kenma texts Kuroo and Kenma is essentially _always_ using his phone. It. Will. Be. Fine.”

     Shouyou feels bad; he knows he’s irritating both of his friends. He’s already taken their entire day to come as support for him. But he can’t help it. He really can’t help the worrying. It’s different when you’re face to face. It’s _different_ when there aren't two screens and countless miles of separation.

* * *

 

 _Now that Shouyou knew he was within Tobio’s sexuality, he felt more confident about confessing. It was the other term he’d tacked on, demiromantic, which scared him. While he could more likely be physically appealing to his crush, he might not want a relationship with him. And that’s precisely what Shouyou_ does _want._

_It was that fear that had kept him from confessing that night. It was that fear that led him to murmuring “I was just wondering” when Tobio asked why he wanted to know. It was that fear that made him nonchalantly rattle off that he was gay like it was unimportant._

_That was a week ago. And tonight, well, tonight Tobio was acting weird. He kept flushing whenever they both looked at their screens at the same time. It was like eye contact. He also wasn't saying much, and was distracted._

_Finally, he took a large breath and spoke, voice as steady as ever. “I need to tell you something.”_

_At first, Shouyou was worried. Maybe he’d figured it out. Maybe he didn't want to talk anymore. Maybe he didn't-_

_“Shouyou. I like you. A lot.” Shouyou stopped breathing._

_“You- you what?” He forced himself to keep staring at the screen, to not look away._

_“Dumbass. You heard me.” He glared at his desk, “I like you.”_

_He closed his eyes and took another steadying breath, before finally looking back to the screen. “I don’t really know much about relationships. I've never been in one. I_ do _know long-distance ones are hard. But-“ His face was more red than ever, and he seemed to be struggling, “I want to try. I want to try to make this work with you. If that’s... What you want.”_

 _Shouyou cried. He tried not to, he honestly did. Tobio jumped, and looked like he was about to back-pedal, so Shouyou spoke past the tears because he certainly_ didn't _want that. “I like you too, don’t just assume things. I just- I’m happy.” He wiped at his eyes with his sleeves, and beamed, “Yeah. I want to try too.” He paused and bit his lip, “So then... Are we boyfriends?”_

 _The hopeful tone made Tobio’s own heart jump painfully. Normally he would have made a sarcastic remark: duh, dumbass; what else would we be, girlfriends? But this circumstance called for something else, and Tobio was slowly learning the ways of human interaction. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does.” He couldn't smother the smile that came over his face, and he prayed it didn't look creepy. When Shouyou_ giggled _he figured it did._

 _“So you_ can _smile! It’s cute; I like it.” Shouyou would definitely have to make it happen more often._

* * *

 

     When the plane finally landed, Shouyou was half asleep. He hadn’t slept at all the night before; too busy talking to Tobio while he packed for half of it, and too excited to sleep through the rest. Kenma nudged him awake, and he jumped from the chair eagerly.

     His roommates again kept him from bolting, not wanting to see their friend trampled. Better to wait for him from a short distance, where people started to branch off from the train of bodies leaving the tunnel sluggishly.

     Shouyou was vibrating in his spot, shaking in nerves and excitement, looking frantically for the person among the crowd he was dying to see. Suddenly Noya _yanked_ his arm. Shouyou started to glare until he pointed outwards.

     “There he is.”

* * *

 

_Shouyou had been dating Tobio for about a month now, and really, not a lot seemed to change. They still video called every night, they still played the rpg, and they still watched movies and series together._

_What_ had _changed, was that now they had each other’s phone numbers, and they texted as often as possible. When they called at night, instead of hanging up when the other fell asleep, they kept their call going through the night, so they both fell asleep to each other’s face. Sometimes they talked about the things they would do when they finally got to meet in person. Tobio seemed really excited to kiss Shouyou, and he found it entirely endearing._

_With each passing day, Shouyou the felt words: ‘I love you’ thrumming relentlessly through his veins. He wants to tell Tobio, he really does. He wants to tell him that somewhere along the way he fell in love with the archer that saved his character from constant failure; that he fell in love with the person behind the screen even more._

_But Shouyou knows how Tobio is; he knows that he’s still getting used to the relationship game, and that he’s trying his best for Shouyou. He doesn’t want to scare his boyfriend by saying the words too soon. Noya told him he shouldn’t, anyway._

_The problem is, when_ is _the right time to say it then? Luckily, he got his answer unexpectedly._

* * *

 

Shouyou was frozen on the spot. Noya was right: towards the back, still stuck in the doorway was his boyfriend. He looked exhausted, and gorgeous. Even if he was wearing super casual clothing, just a blue t-shirt and black jeans, he looked amazing. Because, finally, Shouyou was seeing him in person.

     It took every ounce of self-control he had in his person to stay rooted to his spot, to not shove every person blocking him from Tobio out of his way. But he waited, he stayed still while the passengers continued worming their way around the suddenly airless space. Shouyou’s heart was hammering, and he just couldn’t get the air he needed into his lungs because _after so long he’s actually here._

     Shouyou thinks Tobio spotted him too soon. As they lock eyes, he feels his air supply run out again. He wants to run to him, but he’s frozen, and something about this doesn’t seem real. Tobio’s still out of arm’s distance, and he seems to be struck just as Shouyou is. Then, he speaks, and everything starts moving again.

     “Shouyou.”

* * *

 

     _“It’s so irritating, Shouyou, and I might just kill him.” Tobio was, as he stated, quite irritated today. Something about his roommate, Oikawa._

_“You probably shouldn’t kill your roommate Tobio” Shouyou teased._

_“He’s totally freaking out because Iwaizumi finally decided to tell him he loves him. He’s driving me up the wall.”_

_That definitely got Shouyou’s attention, as this is precisely what he’s worried about._

_Shouyou feels his hands shake, so he hides them under his desk, squeezing them together, “What’s the problem? Does he think it was too soon? Or what?” He hopes Tobio can’t hear the slight shake to his voice._

_His boyfriend huffs a harsh sigh, and rests his cheek on his hand. “I don’t know. But I think it’s so stupid. People are always so damn worried, ‘is it too soon to say I love you?’ ‘I think I say I love you too much.’ Shit like that.”_

_Shouyou tried to smile and laugh, but he can feel a part of his heart cracking. At least he_ hadn’t _decided to say it. Before Shouyou could really make a comment, though, he found that wasn’t all Tobio had to say._

_He shrugs weakly and looks back at the paper he wasn’t working on, “It’s just really pointless, in my opinion. Like, why does there have to be a ‘too soon?’ Why is there a ‘too much?’” He huffs again, “Like, as long as you mean it when you say it, it shouldn’t even matter. Say it the day you start going out, say it every two minutes. Just mean it when you say it. Why is it such a fucking issue?”_

_Shouyou honestly laughs at that tirade. He always likes when his boyfriend goes on tangents, he always gets flustered afterwards and generally apologizes. Before he could do either, though, Shouyou seized his opportunity to speak._

_“I agree. I hope Oikawa and Iwaizumi will be okay.”_

_Tobio snickered, “Don’t even. You know them, they’ll bounce back like there was never a problem and be better than ever.”_

_Then, the boy Shouyou adored so much yawned and laid his head on his desk, sighing, “I’m getting really tired. Mind if I go to sleep?”_

_Shouyou smiles, “You don’t have to_ ask _me. I’m pretty tired too, actually. We can go to sleep together!”_

_He enjoyed the obvious red tint his boyfriend’s ears took on as he muttered an “alright.”_

_They both stood and climbed into their beds, situating laptops so they could see each other’s faces. Tobio yawned again, “Good night Tobio,” and decided to just go for it, “I love you.”_

_His boyfriend, predictably, froze up for a moment, and hid his face with his blanket while he composed himself. When he emerged, he smiled softly, “I love you too.” He yawned yet again, “Now go to sleep, dumbass.”_

* * *

 

     Tobio’s feet resumed working before Shouyou’s did, so he could only stare as his boyfriend closed in. He stopped, leaving a gap between them, probably not sure if he should hug him or not.

     Shouyou made the decision for them both, taking two large steps and launching himself at the taller man, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and clinging tightly. He had this down by now, so he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t get hugged back immediately, going over the steps in his mind. _Pause. Process. React._

     Surely enough, after a moment of deliberation on Tobio’s part, Shouyou didn’t only feel arms wrap around his back, but was also lifted from the ground as Tobio did so. When his feet met the ground once more, Shouyou buried his face in Tobio’s chest and just breathed. He’d never gotten to experience Tobio’s scent, and quickly came to like it.

     When he looked up, He got on his toes at the same time Tobio leaned down, and they finally, after a year, got their first kiss with each other. They were in public, so it was cut short, very chaste, but still everything Shouyou had hoped for.

     His heart swelled in the all too familiar way, and he hugged the other male as tightly as he could. In a moment of non-thought, Shouyou warmly whispered, “Welcome home.”

     Before he could correct his mistake, or even realize it as one, Tobio was squeezing him and breathed, “I missed you.”

* * *

 

* * *

 

     The ride home was silent, Noya asleep in the passenger seat, Kenma focused on driving, and the newly united couple just quietly looking at each other. Shouyou had insisted on sitting in the middle seat, piling bags in the right side seat, so he could lean on Tobio’s shoulder and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s closest arm. He hadn’t stopped smiling this entire time, and he didn’t think he would stop until the day Tobio had to go back. But that came later.

     For now, after what felt like an eternity, Shouyou could feel his boyfriend beside him. He could kiss him, hold him, and later he would finally sleep next to him. Their relationship wasn’t always smooth sailing; sometimes Shouyou would cry late at night because he knew his boyfriend was unbearably far away, sometimes Shouyou would worry relentlessly when Tobio couldn’t call, and sometimes Shouyou and Tobio fought over silly things. But Shouyou knew it was worth it all. Because their relationship had its lows, but it had even more highs, and those were the best times in Shouyou’s life.


End file.
